


decay.

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU? Kinda, Gen, Post-Canon, tw for wendigo!josh's messed up face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Mike finds Josh in the basement of the sanatorium, he cries.





	decay.

**Author's Note:**

> first work, whoo?

When Mike finds Josh in the basement of the sanatorium, he cries. 

“Fuck, man,” he chokes, gripping his shotgun with trembling hands. A meager chicken-wire fence separates them, and in the dim light of the gaslamp, razor-sharp teeth smile at him between the gaps. Josh is still wearing that damn psycho get-up, but it pools around his gaunt body - what was left of it. 

He hisses, milky eyes squinting hard. A gash carves his right iris in half. The left side of his mouth is nothing but rotted meat and needles, and his collarbones look twice as sharp. 

Mike’s hand goes lax; he’s so tired. So _cold_. 

“ _Josh_ ,” he sobs, stepping closer. Wolfie howls. The skeleton of his friend shudders, splinters, each brittle bone and frost-bitten joint shattering the silence of the sanatorium. It _slams_ itself against the wires and thrashes, mouth snapping and claws swiping. The metal gives way and Mike can’t breathe, can’t _think_ , can only watch as Wolf slams into Josh’s side, sending both of them crashing into a pile of frozen cinder blocks. 

The wendigos are shrieking. Mike takes his shotgun and fires.

**Author's Note:**

> au where they never find josh and mike takes up the stranger's work at the sanatorium because why not
> 
> kind of short?? i may continue it later but idk


End file.
